


Love Story

by SHINee_BigBang



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prince fic, She's a bit repetitive, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINee_BigBang/pseuds/SHINee_BigBang
Summary: Originally this started out as a Prince fic inspired by a song but it quickly became a practice/quick little piece that's a little repetitive on some aspects.





	Love Story

I grabbed a strawberry from one of the many bowls in front of me and gently swirled it in a rich dark chocolate. I had already prepped the strawberries last night and the four bowls of chocolate were already waiting for me in the fridge. Letting most of the excess chocolate drip off I poked it with a toothpick and stuck it in a Styrofoam block. Alright, now I have to do this for a few more thousand strawberries. Sighing I tried to complain less and get these done as fast as possible. I have other things to do after this. Get the bread done for later and the cakes iced and decorated.

 

I wonder if Louise and the others are up and working already. I know I left before them but an hour has to have passed by now. She’s probably cleaning in the ballroom and the halls. Getting everything ready for tonight. I stifled a yawn, finally, the strawberries are all done and drying. Need to move them to the fridge and get started on the bread.

“I’ll decorate the cakes while the bread rises.” I mumbled. “Alfie should be joining me soon.” Just as I was finishing piping a bag, he came in.

“You would already be here.” He spoke through a yawn making me smile.

“You think I wanted to be here by 6am?”

“6am? It’s almost bloody noon. Good grief what have you been doing?”

“Getting the strawberries done. I just finished with all the frosting. Oh and most of the breads rising over there.” Alfie came to stand next to me.

“Being head boy must suck.” I shrugged. “What do you need help with?”

“You can go check the bread and then start on a cake. I already put the icing in front of each one. Some of them have specific directions which are by the icing but most don’t. Do whichever ones you want. Is Tyler coming in?”

“Think so. Him and Troye, they can do the fancy ones.” I hummed in agreeance.

“Are the girls cleaning?”

“Yeah, walked Zoe to the ballroom and Louise was already there. I saw Ingrid but no Hannah which was, odd. Anyway, they’re being extra strict then they normally are.”

“I’m not that surprised, it is Prince Philip's 18th birthday.” I _heard_ Alfie shrug.

“It’s not any different then his other ones. Besides, I think I saw him twice this week. You’d think the King and Queen would realise their son doesn’t like crowds.”

“They do know they just think that if they force him in these type of situations it’ll make him get used to it.”

“Sucks. How is he anyway? I’m sure you’ve talked to him recently.”

“Mm, I briefly spoke to him a few days ago but we never talk about stuff like this. It’s mostly conversations to get his mind off having to be the center of attention. Our Prince likes to be alone, even when it comes to me.” Alfie hummed and we moved into a silence.

 

Once most of the cakes were done I checked on the bread again while Alfie moved the iced cakes to the fridge. There was a soft hum of voices as two people slowly made their way over here.

“Tyler,” I called him over before Alfie could distract him. “Have the breads rised enough?” He walked over and carefully inspected each bowl.

“This one no.” He pointed to two other ones, “These look good though, let’s move the four that aren’t ready and we can start on the ones that are.” I nodded and began to work again.

“Dan`” Troye called tiredly. “What do you need me to do?”

“You can either help Alfie decorate or start on the cookies.” He grunted and finally moved from leaning on the counter. It’s been a while since we were in the kitchen together, I’ve missed it. I guess they needed the adults in the main kitchens getting the food prepared.

“Has anyone seen Chris and PJ?” Alfie asked after a while of silence.

“Nope.” Tyler popped the p in his usual fashion. I heard Troye yawn again before he spoke.

“They’re helping out in the courtyard. Heard they got in trouble messing around instead of working so now they’re being separated and have to stay with the adults.” He’s basically falling asleep at the counter. Shaking my head I cleaned my hands before going over to the fridge and getting a strawberry.

“It’s not your favorite but it should keep you awake.”

“Thanks Dan.” I nodded and went back to kneading the bread.

“Did you not sleep last night?” Tyler was laughing a little.

“Not really.”

“Why?” Now I need to separate it into each section.

“Snuck out into the garden, it was a full moon last night. Did any of you see it?”

“One of these days you’re gonna get caught.” I said to him.

“I know. I just can’t help it though, I want to be outside at night. I can’t stop myself.” Tyler laughed at him. “Shut up Tyler.” Tyler gasped at flour being thrown at him. I looked at Troye who was picking more up. Tyler was also picking some up.

“No, no, no” I grabbed Tyler’s hand. “No throwing flour! Troye put your hand down. No one is going to throw anything.” Tyler dropped it back in the bowl annoyedly. “Troye, drop it.” He pouted but dropped his hand back on the counter. “Thank you, now back to work please.”

“You lot are crazy.” Alfie mumbled, I had forgotten he was there. Just get the dough in a pan, no one's gonna fight again, everything is fine.

 

An adult eventually come in to check how we were doing. They either didn’t care that Tyler’s back was covered in flour or didn’t notice. Either way, I was finally sent away. I said goodbye to them and left back to the servants rooms.

“Wait!” I stopped at the sound of a voice. “Daniel.” Oh!

“Prince Philip, how are you today?” He seems a little frantic. “Are you alright?”

“Have you seen Joey?” Joey must be helping get him ready for tonight.

“No Prince I have not.” He smiled.

“I guess you’ll just have to help me then.” He took my arm and we went into his room. “I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been hiding?” Phil asked as the door closed. Thank god we can drop the act.

“I’ve been in the kitchen since 6am. Tyler and Troye almost got into a flour fight, I’m sure you would have loved it.” He laughed nodding.

“That sounds hilarious. I’m sure you stopped them before any real fun could happen.”

“Of course I did.” We moved into his dressing room. “It was rather peaceful until they came.”

“You like being in the kitchen don’t you?”

“Yeah, making all the dessert is boring sure but it’s really relaxing. I tend to lose track of time a lot.”

“I don’t know how you do it. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from eating everything.” I laughed.

“It’s cause you have no sense of self control.” He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. He looks good today. I’m sure he’ll look nicer later but still.

“Dan?”

“Hm?” I looked at his face.

“You were staring.”

“O-oh, sorry.” I looked down and away form him. I saw him take a step forward but he stopped when his door opened. We shared a glance before someone came into the dressing room.

“I’m sorry about leaving you so suddenly Prince. Oh, Daniel. Was I interrupting?”

“No Joey, he was just giving me some company. You can go now Daniel.” I bowed politely and left the room. When I got to the room I collapsed on my bed. Ugh, it was nice hanging out with Phil but now I’m just tired. I mean I’m kind of glad I left cause he caught me staring and I knew things we only going to escalate if Joey hadn’t walked in.

“I am an idiot, I didn’t even tell him happy birthday.” I hit my head with my hand before focusing on falling asleep. I can do it later.

 

As much as I want to stay in bed I should get up. I slept enough to go back out and help. Huffing I forced myself up and changed before heading back down to the kitchen. I heard talking as from not only the kitchen but also the ballroom as I got closer. I saw Tyler and blended in behind him to get a tray and bring to the ballroom table.

“When did you get here?” Troye asked from inside.

“What the?” Tyler turned to look at me.

“Come on you two, these deserts aren't gonna escort themselves out.” I grabbed a tray and left. I saw the adults taking care of the real food and getting the decorations set and ready.

“Why hello there Daniel.” I turned to see Chris.

“Hey, where have you been? And where’s Pj?” He gave me a face. “Still separated huh?”

“Unfortunately yes we are. I’m just glad they caught us after and not during.”

“I swear you two. Either stop or attempt to be a bit more discreet about it.” He cleared his throat into his hand and jerked his head to the side.

“Well, Pj said he got a, how do I say, ‘hook up’ but I’ll have to wait to see what that means.”

“Hope that works out then.” I looked over and saw Tyler and Troye talking by the wall. Everything must be out then. “It seems like we’re waiting for people to start coming now.” Chris hummed at me before something caught his eye and he walked off with a short goodbye. I wonder where Louise is. Oh, there’s Zoe..who seems to be flirting with Alfie so never mind. I walked away towards the window to wait. There isn’t anything to do until royalty gets here.

“Daniel?” I looked up to see Joey. “Please, follow me.” I nodded and we left the ballroom. “The Prince has wished to see you in private.” Oh no.

“Of course.” He seems upset. What happened? What did Phil do? I wonder if Joey got suspicious earlier and questioned why I was Phil. He probably did. Phil hates it when people ask about our relationship or speak ill of me. When we reached his open door, Joey bowed and walked away.

“Come in and shut the door Daniel.” I did as told and walk over to him. He was sitting on his bed, outfit and crown already and perfect. “Speak freely Dan, it’s just us.” He seems exhausted, at least earlier he was more lively.

“Are you alright?”

“Just tired. Did you get rest?” I nodded.

“Joey seemed upset, did something happen?” He frowned before looking down and holding his hand out, palm up. I took it and we softly held hands.

“He wouldn’t stop asking about you or why you were in here with me. So, you’ll be escorting me tonight.”

“I wish,” I started. “I wish you wouldn’t risk so much for me.” Phil brought our hands to his lips and gently kissed the back of my hand.

“I know. I do apologize Dan, but I will continue to do so.” He smiled briefly before letting go of my hand. “He won’t do anything to you.” I sighed and looked away.

“I know nothing will happen to me because you protect me, I just wish you wouldn’t do it over such small things.”

“I’m sorry.” That’s all you ever offer on this. Either way, I smiled and fixed his hair a little. He leaned into my touch. My hand moved down to cup his jaw as his eyes fluttered closed. Phil let out a soft exhale.

“Dan.” He opened them. “Will you be,” He grabbed both of my hands. “Will you be upset if I asked for a dance?”

“Of course I won’t’ but I can’t accept. There will be other Princes’ and Princesses’ there who would love to dance with you instead.” I watched as he frowned, here we go.

“I don’t want to dance with them. I want to dance with you.”

“I know Phil but your parents would be upset if all you did was stay around me.”

“Fine. I still expect one dance with you.” He pulled me closer. “Even if it’s hidden away in the garden.” He let go of one of my hands to caress my cheek. “Or behind closed doors. I will dance with you Dan.” I blushed and looked away from him. Phil took that chance to kiss my cheek.

“Phil” I gasped and took a step back. He simply laughed softly, obviously pleased with himself.

“Dan please, don’t act so surprised.” I shook my head with a smile and moved back to him.

“I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Can I kiss your cheek again then?” I nodded and leaned closer. It was so soft it left my cheek tingling. I smiled and moved my head to his shoulder. “You're so cute.” He mused, wrapping his arms around me.

“When do I have to take you out?”

“Joey, or someone, will come knock on the door.” I nodded and resisted the urge to touch his hair.

“Are you going anywhere for your birthday?”

“No, I'm staying here. My father is going somewhere tomorrow I believe and mother will leave soon after.”

“You would rather stay then go somewhere cool?” Phil cupped my cheek and moved to look at me.

“Perhaps I could be persuaded if you came with me.”

“Phil”

“Just, hold on. I'm serious. If you come with me I'll go anywhere. I'll be wherever you are now. I’m not forced to go with mother or father anymore.” I exhaled and just looked at him.

“You will always be persistent huh?” I smiled at him.

“When it comes to you yeah.” He smiled back at me. There was a knock on the door and I immediately stepped back. I held my arm out for Phil to take.

“My Prince.” He took my arm.

“My Prince huh? I like that.” I rolled my eyes and lead him out his room and to the ballroom. The King and Queen were already waiting in front of the doors. I let go of him and bowed at them before going to wait with the other escorts. Once they were out in the ballroom we were dismissed and I went to the kitchen to retrieve a serving tray of drinks.

 

The actual ‘party’ seems to be going how they usually go. The King and Queen dancing, Phil looking bored and flashing forced polite smiles. I got a plate a placed some small desserts on it and walked over to his throne.

“My Prince.” I bowed and handed it to him.

“Thank you Daniel.” He took it with a gentle smile.

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Permission granted.” He ate one of the strawberries.

“Go dance with someone that isn't me or a friend.” I tried to be somewhat forceful. I bowed and left him to attend to more guests. I could feel harsh stares as I went into the kitchen. Their stares always make me uncomfortable. I was shocked to see Phil dancing with a beautiful brunette by the time I went back out.

“Gorgeous little bird huh?”

“Pj, where have you been?” He smiled.

“Oh you know, being tormented with the adults. They didn't want to deal with Chris’ mouth so I had to be with them instead.”

“How long till you reunite?” He gave me a look before speaking,

“Until tomorrow night.” I nodded and motioned to the kitchen.

“Well since you're here, get a tray and get to work.”

“You got it.” He disappeared into the kitchen. When I looked back Phil was gone somewhere, either out talking for once in his life or ranaway. Probably ranaway.

 

I was escorting the royal out when someone came and got me.

“You are wanted in the garden.” Phil. I nodded and made my way down there. I walked inside the maze garden but stopped, I could feel his gaze on me. I turned to my left and saw him smile.

“Come on.” I followed him for a minute. “Can you hear it? The music.”

“Faintly.” He nodded.

“You told me to dance with people and I did. Even talked to a few just for you.” He held his hand out for me. “Now, I'm asking for you to dance with me.”

“You should be-”

“I don't care about where I should be.” His voice was still soft. “Will you dance with me?” I looked at his hand before his eyes.

“Yes.” I took it and let Phil pull me towards him. He smiled and we began to move.

“Thank you.” I nodded as we danced. I admit, this is wonderful. Sure we've danced before but never this intimate. I looked up at him and found him to be staring at me. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his neck, I want to be closer. “Daniel.”

“Yeah” Phil smiled and we stopped. Wrapping his arm around my waist he brought our hands to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

“I was looking forward to this all night, to be able to dance with you.”

“Phil” He shook his head with a smile. I put my head against his shoulder and neck. “You were supposed to ask someone for their hand in marriage.” I mumbled.

“Is that something you really want me to do?” I slowly shook my head against him.

“No, I don't. I really don't, I don't want to see you marry someone else I-” I exhaled shakily into his shirt. He let go of my hand to hold me better. “I don't want you to marry someone else but, it's what you have to do.’

“Dan-”

“No listen to me. It's your job as Prince.”

“Dan,” He cupped my face. My throat became tight and the need to runaway was getting higher. “The only person I want to marry is-”

“No.” I shook my head. “Don't finish that. Don't you dare, just, don't.” I was shaking my head.

“Stop, come back Dan.” I took a step forward as he gently lead me back to him. “I'll stop, I just like _you_ Dan.” He kissed my head.

“You can't. Not with me.”

“Why? Who says I can't.”

“Your parents.” I mumbled and grip his shirt tighter.

“I like you Dan.”

“Stop saying that.” He kissed my head again and just held me. “*exhale* I like you too” I mumbled. “I'm scared. I'm so scared.”

“You don't need to be. I'll protect you. No one's gonna hurt you Dan. We can go inside if you want.” I shook my head.

“I want to stay with you for a little longer.” I picked my head up. “But, it's late My Prince. You need to go to bed.” Phil frowned but nodded and let go.

“Walk me?”

“Of course.” I gave Phil my arm to hold and escorted him back inside. We got some looks but people should know better to even bother right now. I'm sure what happened to Joey has spread already.

“Philip dear,” The Queen called him. I let go of him and bowed politely at her. “Daniel, give me a moment with my son.”

“Of course.” I bowed and moved away from them. I looked at the ground and waited for them to be done.

“Come on” Phil took my arm and we walked. I waited to speak until we were in his room and the door closed.

“Are you alright?”

“Just tired.” He dismissed my question. “I'm sure you are too. Come on, help me take these clothes off.” I followed him over to his dressing room.

“Phil.” I was untying the back of his shirt.

“Hm”

“What did the Queen say to you?’

“Nothing important.” Not this time. I turned him around calmly.

“Don't lie to me.” I glanced up at him. He sighed and said,

“She asked how long I was with you.” I frowned. “She wasn't mad or anything. Earlier she was proud I socialized for once so I'm sure she didn't mind.” I nodded.

“Did she recommend anyone to you?’

“Dan” He warned.

“Do you want to take a bath or just sleep?”

“No don't do that. If I can't then you can't either. I know you don't want me to marry someone else so why do you keep bringing it up?”

“Because you're a Prince.” He shook his head. It was obvious that isn't what he wanted to hear.

“I don't want to talk about this anymore. You know what you want and I know what I want Dan. Now, sleep with me.”

“You know I can't do that.”

“Then I want a bath.” I thought you were tired. I nodded and moved to inside the bathroom. I got the water started and to a good temperature as I heard him walk over. “How late can you stay?”

“I have chores to do tomorrow at 7am Prince.”

“Stop calling me that.” He said softly. “I won't keep you much longer, just wanted to spend time with you.”

“I know Phil.” I exhaled and grabbed his hand.

“I'm sorry, I’m being mean to you.”

“Don't be. I know I'm being stubborn.” He smiled and kissed my hand.

“You're always stubborn though.”

“Shut up.” He laughed. “Come on, finish getting undressed. Your baths ready.” I turned the water off.

“Get in with me.” I shook my head and just got a cup to wet his hair with.

“Just be good.”

 

“It's way passed your bedtime.” I got him in bed but he still wouldn't stay put. “Phil please” I pleaded but he refused and continued to pull my tired body onto the bed with him.

“Stay.”

“I can't.” I tried to make him let go but I was too tired.

“You're already falling asleep. What if you pass out in the halls?”

“Then I'll pass out in a hallway.” I mumbled.

“Then I'm not letting you go. Stay with me.” I sighed out loudly.

“Damn it Phil just go to sleep and let me go to bed.” He went silent for a few moments before letting me go.

“Okay.” I kissed his cheek tiredly.

“Goodnight Prince.” I blew out the candle by his bed and left. Somehow I made it bed safely and was quick to bed.

 

When I woke up the sun was already out and everyone was gone. I slept in? Why? Quickly getting up I changed and left the servants quarters. I made my way over to the garden, it's my job to water and take care of them today. The others never take care of them as well as they should. I'm surprised none of them have died because of them.

“Daniel.” Someone greeted me at the entrance.

“Prince Phil.” I bowed at him. “Did you have a good night's rest?”

“Yes I did. Relax, no ones around. I told the others not to bother you this morning.” Oh.

“Thank you.”

“Come on, I want to stay with you in the garden while you work.” I nodded and gave him my arm.

“If you're gonna be out stay under this tree. It'll give you the most shade at this time of day.” I lead him to the bench. “I'm sure you'll love the flowers too.” I smiled at him. I went to the watering can and tools and began to work. I could feel Phil's eyes on me as I moved from plant to plant. Tending to each flower and making sure everything was doing okay. I guess him staring isn't too bad, I mean we aren't doing anything.

Besides, he's outside. Phil never willingly comes outside. I moved to the trees behind him and heard him shift to look at me. I felt his hand on my head but I continued to work. The dirts more dry here then everywhere else. Those jerks. Why bother coming out if you aren't gonna water everything?

“Dan.” He moved his hand when I looked at him.

“Yes Prince?”

“Are you alright? You look upset.” I just looked back down.

“I'm okay. Just fearful these trees aren't getting enough water. I'll take care of them though.” I got up and went to the pond and filled the watering can.

“Do you like these a lot?”

“Mhm” I nodded. “They're my favorite.”

“Hm.” Why does he have such a dreaming look?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I got back to watering.

“Cause I like you.” I blushed and closed my eyes.

“Prince Phil, that's rather inappropriate to say right now.”

“You are correct Daniel.” I froze and almost dropped the watering can.

“Queen” I spoke and stumbled to stand and bow.

“You’re alright Daniel, please, continue. I wish to have a chat with my son.” Oh god, he’s in trouble. We’re both in trouble.

“Hello Mother.” She sat with him. “How are you?”

“Philip, honey, we talked about this this morning. You can’t say those things whenever you want.”

“No one's around.” He pouted.

“Daniel is still right. It’s inappropriate. Save it for your bedroom. And make sure he’s comfortable with what you say to him. He looks terrified.”

“I forgot to tell him.” The Queen sighed and shook his head.

“Then when he’s done go to your room and talk.” She got up and left after kissing his head.

“Dan it’s alright I promise.”

“You talked to her about us?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“And you did it without me?” His smile fell.

“I wanted you to sleep and I got impatient. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell her a lot but I’m sure if we talk about it here she’ll get upset.” I nodded and moved to the next area.

“You can stay there Prince, it won’t take to finish.”

“Okay.”

 

The walk to his room was quiet. I made him upset but it’s not my fault. I have every right to be mad at him. I can’t believe he talked to the Queen without telling me. I wanted to at least be present when he did it, or nearby for christs sake. It doesn’t just involve affect/involve Phil, even if he liked to think it sometimes. I shut the door behind me and followed him to his bed.

“Why are you upset with me?” He asked quietly. I sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

“You went and told your Mother about us without me. All because you were too impatient to wait.”

“I didn’t say anything regarding you. I just told her that I liked you, and that I wanted to be with you. I never mentioned how you felt about me. I was just scared that she’d get mad cause then I could say it was all me and you didn’t feel anything for me. I know it was stupid to do without you and I’m sorry. I should've at least talked with you first. I’m sorry.”

“Promise me that if you ever have another conversation to either the Queen or King I’ll be there.”

“Yes, I will. Now come here. I hate all the serious talk.” He opened his arms for me.

“Stop being a selfish idiot and we won’t.” I hugged him.

“Okay.” Phil kissed the side of my head. “What are your other chores for today?”

“I don’t really have any till dinner.”

“Then go on a walk with me, through the garden and forest.” I pulled back to give him a look but he was just smiling innocently.

“If we do then you need to change.” I sighed out and shook my head. He let out a happy noise before grabbing my hand and taking me to the closet. Phil was giddy as I helped him change.

“This could be a date Dan. It’ll just be us and no one else.” I smiled at him as I tied the ribbon around his collar. “Look more excited Dan.” He pouted.

“I am excited. Maybe a little weary but excited.” He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

“Are you?” I smiled.

“Yes Phil I am. Now come on.” I took his arm and began to escort him down to the stables.

“Philip.” The King stopped us.

“Yes Father?”

“What are you doing?” The King paid no attention to me.

“Daniel is going to accompany me through the garden and forest on horseback.”

“Does _Daniel_ have assignments he should be doing?”

“No Sir.” Phil answered. He stared at us, at me, before deciding to let us go with a flick of his wrist. I let out a breath once we were outside. “Sorry Dan. I thought he would have been gone already.” You mean the trip? It can wait before until we’re more alone to ask. “Are you alright?”

“Mhm. Let’s just get on the trail.” He nodded. Phil was given his personal horse while I got one saddled and ready. The servants were giving me looks but I got on my horse and waited for Phil.

“Come Daniel.” I followed him quietly as we made our way through the garden and into the forest. “Dan? You can talk now.”

“What happened earlier?”

“I don’t know if, he’s actually said anything yet to me or Mother but I don’t think he’s fond of us. I thought he left early morning for a trip.”

“Phil -”

“It’s okay.” He caught me off. “He won’t do anything to you. I won’t let him and if he says anything to you, tell me.”

“Phil, no don’t, let me talk.” He closed his mouth and just nodded. “I’m a servant. It doesn’t matter how close we are, at the end of the day I am a servant. My job is to do whatever chores I am assigned, and whatever you, the Queen and the King ask of me. If the King tells me to do something that contradicts what you tell me, I have to follow the King. I’m sorry Phil.” He shook his head.

“No it’s okay Dan. I understand, I’m demanding too much of you I’m sorry. You are to follow what my Father says.” He sounds so sad. It’s how it has to be though. I am not his personal servant.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Dan. It isn’t your fault. Let’s, let’s talk about something else. Did you like the party yesterday?”

“Mn, not really but it was nice seeing you socialize with people.” I cleared my throat. “And I suppose our secret dance was rather nice.” I could hear him smiling.

“I knew you loved it.” He said.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“Mother was asking me if I wanted to go on a trip, since she knows I didn’t care much about the party.”

“If that’s a subtle hint in asking me to go somewhere with you, stop.” I saw him look away from the corner of my eye. “We talked about this Phil.”

“I know, I know. I just...I’m sorry Dan. Can we stop here?”

“Of course.” I slowed and followed his lead. He just wants to stop for a while. Although we aren’t in his room, it’s much more open here. He stopped and we got off our horses. We were at one of the clearings, we went to sit in the grass under some shade. “I should have brought snacks.”

“It’s alright, I just want to spent some time with you.”

“As long as you know we aren’t in your bedroom. This is an open space that anyone can venture through.”

“I just wanted to hold you.” I nodded and let him bring me back against his chest. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” I like this. It isn’t overwhelming, and it’s nice outside too. I’m okay without the pressure of everyone else around us. Or the constant fear of someone walking in on us. Then again, someone could still find us here now. I exhaled and relaxed a little more into Phil. It’s fine, I’m okay here.

“Dan, I, I know you’re scared and I am too but we have four more years until you’re eighteen and, I’m ready to wait for you.” I looked up at him. “You already know I don’t want to rule with someone else.”

“Phil,” I moved away to really look at him.

“We can take it slow, together.” He grabbed my hand. “I know it’s not gonna be easy and who knows what my Father will say but I know I want to be with you. As long as you do too.”

“Of course I do Phil, I just don’t think everyone will be happy about this.”

“We have four years, a lot can happen until then. We can discuss it more later cause right now I just want to hold you.” I smiled and shook my head.

“You’re such a sap.” He laughed.

“I mean all of it.”

“I know.” Four years. We have four years to get out shit together. Maybe we can do this. Maybe it will be okay. And if it isn’t I know Phil. He’ll make it okay. “I-I want to do this, with you.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I laughed and we fell back against the tree.

“It’ll be okay. Even if it isn’t we’ll just runaway.”

“You, out in the world?” I laughed. “Not likely.”

“Then you better hope it works out.” He kissed me again.

“Like you said, we have four years, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Monthly updates on ongoing fics follow @SHINee_BigBangW on twitter


End file.
